narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaime yuki
Jaime Yuki (雪(秋本 Akimoto (true autumn) 莉子 Riko (jasmine child)雪(snow) , Yuki Jaime) was an orphan from the Land of Water and is a kunoichi of the Yuki Clan. She later emmigrated to Konohagakure and made a home there, and eventually joined Team 7. Background Jaime yuki (also known as jaime uchiha) is daughter of ariana yuki and roburto uchiha. When she was 4 around the time of ninetails attack her parents were slaughtered. She has no memory of anything before that day nor know how they died or who they are. All she knows is that her mother is a yuki and her father is a uchiha. Jaime has a secret, she has the phoenix tail beast sealed inside of her. Growing up was tough for her, no one would talk to her. But one say she started to talk to a boy name itachi uchiha who was in the same clan as her. After a while they became friends. She was happy. Personality During her days at the Academy, Jaime was compared to Hinata in that she was quiet and shy. Since she had been alone for most of her childhood, she didn't ever want to socialize with people. Over time Jaime began to communicate more with others. After a while she had seemed to overcome her shyness, but still refused to talk about her past. She says what's on her mind. One such example of this includes when she approached a group of girls surrounding Sasuke and berated them, saying, "you girls are too obsessed over Sasuke. He don't like you girls because you're irritating," which make them madthe girls, especially Ino and Sakura. It is because of this incident that she prefers not to socialize with other girls except for Hinata and tenten Jaime can be nice to others depending on the person; if it's Ino or Sakura however, she might not be so nice because she disliked Sasuke. Situations like this will result in a catfight between the girls, in which Jaime will slam Ino or Sakura into a tree if it gets so far as to reach physical confrontation. Jaime tends to punch people at times when they make her mad. Around certain people she'll behave depending on the personality of whom she is with; when she's with Shikamaru, she tends to be a little lazy, laying down on the floor or standing with hands in pocket and leaning against a tree. Around Hinata, she stays calm, only doing so in order to avoid startling her. Hinata is the only girl Jaime can talk to without getting mad besides tenten. jaime is a mature kid for her age, she doesn't act childish but acts like the big kid. she was always polite to her elders and used her manners. she would also use her manners around hinata,tenten,and her guy friends like kiba. but around shika she slacks off the manners abit because he sorta complains she uses manners too much. when she becomes a ninja she follows the ninja rules,always listens to her sensei. for her habbit of saying whats on her mind she would complain bout kakashi being late and that he shopuld put his pervy book down for once.she sometimes tends to flirt with girls. she however respected hinata and wouldn't try to do anything to try to get her or make her unconferble like flirting. Appearance Jaime has long black hair that reaches to her lower back, and black eyes.she has a slender body and a flat stomach. Her outfit has vary over time. In Part I she had good breast size for her age, not too big nor too small. She wore a short kimono (know as a yukata) with knee high white socks and black sandals. She had her hair in a bun which is held by a long pin with a flower on the end. Her pin was a hidden needle she had on hand in case she needs it.she wore her headband on her left thigh. During the chunin exams her outfit had changed to black shoes like sakura but without a heel, black pants as well as a black tank top, he would keep her hair down. Later on in shippuden her shoes changed to balck open toed sandles like ino. sahe had gain slight msucle on her arms and her breast size has increaed. after she becomes a shinobi her outfit changes to the standed shinobi uniform with short sleeves instead of long sleeves. she also wears her headband on her left arm instead of her thigh. Abilities Jaime is a gifted child. She possesses the Ice Release kekki genkai. When she first joined the Academy, she was already seen as strong as well as smart. Jaime has been training since she was very little, which is why she was so talented even as an Academy student. She has a lot of speed, as seen when she fought Haku on the bridge; she showed little difficulty in keeping up with him. She has excellent chakra control, and high amounts of chakra. Her physical strength is considerable, as well. Kekkei Genkai Jaime has the Ice Release blood line trait from the Yuki Clan, which allows her to turn water into ice. The kekki genkai is made from combining water and wind. Jaime uses her ice nature as often as she can in battle, and has shown prominence in improving her usage of it by implementing her own techniques, such turn the air surrounding her into ice by freezing the water molecules in the atmosphere. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I Academy Jaime made her first appearance in Naruto episode #3. She can be seen sitting at a desk as the girls get mad at Naruto for kissing Sasuke. Jaime's first real appearance is shown in the following episode, when Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke are waiting for their sensei. Jaime was assigned to Team 7 alongside them. Prologue — Land of Waves During the mission to escort Tazuna, Jaime meets Haku in the woods while searching for Naruto. At that moment she felt suspicious of Haku, believing there to be something peculiar about him. She realized that he was a boy, and thought of him as a "very cute one," and mentioned that, had he been a girl, he would make a "very beautiful" one. During their walk together Jaime starts to develop feelings for Haku, but mentions nothing of it. Later on the bridge, when Jaime was caught in the Ice Mirrors, she used the Thousand Flying Water Needles Technique to hit all the mirrors. This forced Haku to jump out and temporarily expose himself. It was then that his mask became chipped and cracked, subsequently falling apart, on account of being struck with the needles. Jaime froze in shock upon seeing Haku's face. She began to speak to him, saying, "you and I are alike in many ways." Haku then replied, "more ways than you know." Upon hearing this, Jaime's heart fluttered, and she remembered her feelings for him. She confessed her feelings for Haku, and rushed to kiss him, but the moment was interrupted when Kakashi attacks Haku with his Lightning Cutter, and Haku dies while protecting Zabuza. Jaime's love for Haku stays in her heart even as time grows. She admits that she would always love him even if she finds someone else. Part II PART II STORY Category:DRAFT